


Ten New Messages From ;; Dumb Bastard Gang Squad Thing

by EyeMug



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Has ADHD, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Group Chat Fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Oblivious Richie Tozier, Patty isnt mentioned much but she IS here because I love her, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Stanley Uris is Absolutely Feral, and thats the tea sis!, and you can rip that from my cold dead hands motherfucker, eddie throwing away his ADHD meds by accident: vibe check!, no beta motherfuckers we die like men, please just make that an actual tag, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeMug/pseuds/EyeMug
Summary: Stan Culture: RICHARD TOZIER WHERE THE FUCK IS MY ART PROJECTE-boy: hE-boy: about ,E-boy: That ,Stan Culture: deadStan Culture: you're fucking dead to meTired And Gay Yes In That Order: its three am p l e a se





	1. episode 1: dawn of a new hell

**Author's Note:**

> My friend: haha richie is a tiktok e-boy au LMAOOO
> 
> Me, taking that and making it into this: h,,,hah,,,,ha.....,,,,
> 
> Kate this is ur fault I hope u enjoy smh if you'll ever even read this😤
> 
> A basic run down!;; The Meme Team(tm) are college friends! Pennywise still happened and will happen again ! They still forget each other as well ! (Basically ; they forgot, met up at college, didnt remember, but still became best friends again)
> 
> I'm a sucker for GC aus so , , , gc au ! okay that's all gn
> 
> also yikes ! apologies for all those tags !
> 
> also mr andy sir LOVED the films but why the FUCK didnt u let the losers mourn for stan you absolute bastard. how dare you.

* * *

**_(( Dumb Bastard Gang Squad Thing_ **

_**Stan Culture: **Richard did you fuckiNG EAT MY GODDAMN RAMEN_

_**Stan Culture:** THAT WAS MY LAST BAG YOU ASSHOLE_

_**E-boy:** sweats !_

_**Stan Culture:** bitch_

_**E-boy:** in my defense,_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** "I was high and I'm gay"_

_**E-boy:** I was high a_

_**E-boy:** fuck you kaspbrak_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** fuck me yourself coward_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** anyway stan I gotta go get my ~meds restocked~ so u can come with me and we can just get groceries_

_**Stan Culture:** , fine_

_**E-boy:** CAN I COME PLEAEE I gotta buy shit :(_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** with what money Tozier_

_**E-boy:** h_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** you gonna pay me back with your tiktok fame? you gonna fucking junko pose me 100$?_

_**E-boy:** I'll pose smth for ya ;)_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** blocked_

_**Stan Culture:** what the fuck does that mean_

_**Stan Culture:** richie I'm shaking what the fuck does that MEAN_

** _(( Dumb Bastard Gang Squad Thing_ **

_**E-boy:** STAN THE MALE GENDER IM CRYING UR GIRLFRIEND IS SO GOOD ,,, , , , , , , , , , ,,_

_**Stan Culture:** oh god oh fuck what did you do 2 her_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** she came over 2 see u but u werent here so she just chilled had some coffee and we ranted about that shitty star wars show for like_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** oh shit an hour ig_

_**E-boy:** shes so fucking baby I will murder for her_

_**Stan Culture:** that's not a joke is it_

_**E-boy:** absolutely not. she could ask me 2 kill a clown that haughted her for years and I'd do it in a second_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** only a clown though god forbid it's a fucking. Person_

_**Stan Culture:** a_

_**Stan Culture:** eddie are you implying that clowns aren't people_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** yes. and what of it, stanley_

_**Stan Culture:** yknow what? valid._

_**Stan Culture:** I fucking hate clowns_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** rt !_

_**E-boy:** oh my goodness we rlly are twins_ _!_

_**E-boy:** ,,, triplets??? Idk smth like dat_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** richard we are q_ _uite literally dating ! please dont fuckin . call me your twin you fucking weirdo_

_**E-boy:** valid nvm!_

_**E-boy:** we r all drift compatible babey !!!!!_

_**Stan Culture:** I thought you havent seen Pacific rim or _ _whatever the fuck it's called_

_**E-boy:** I have not ! And it will stay that way !_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** both of you are fucking disgraces smh_

** _ (( Dumb Bastard Gang Squad Thing _ **

  


_**Stan Culture:** I'm finna go feral nice_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** you've been feral stan_

_**Stan Culture:** WHEN_

_**Stan Culture:** HAVE I E V E R_

_**E-boy:** "I'll junko pose on your motherfucking GRAVE EDWARD" "pattys teacher gave her a low score because she said she wouldn't date him I'm Going to kill him" "if you dont stop making me know tiktok references I'm gonna kill you" "I saw a clown at pride and I wanted to deck him on sight and I dont know why" "I'll step on your dick" "oh my fucking god I just kokichi posed I'm gonna kill myself" "time to commit hannah baker" "WHAT THE FUCK IS AN EGGPLANT AND WHY THE FUCK DO I NEED TO PAINT IT" "bitches be like wow I don't have rights. It's me. I'm bitches. I'm an art hoe who is bi and also I Look Like That" "I once said fuck these bitches at my bar mitzvah and then my best friend said 'FUCK YEAH STANLEY' and that's why I'm like this"_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** you also just_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** Scream sometimes_

_**Stan Culture:** this is fuckignnh biphobia at its FINEST I hate you_

_**E-boy:** u Do Not, Stanley,_

_**Stan Culture:** I Do, Richard._

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** stop I'm begging you two plese_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** oh shit wait Stanley why are you about 2 go "feral"_

_**Stan Culture:** oh my art teacher is a bitch But What Is New, Fellow Kids_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** staniel._

_**Stan Culture:** yeah_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** say that again and die by my blade_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** my actual fucking blade_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** that I have in my room_

** _Stan Culture: ,_ **

_**Stan Culture:** I feel threatened and am very happy that I moved out two months ago_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** good_

_**E-boy:** smh but no real movie nights :/_

_**Stan Culture:** me and_

_**Stan Culture:** literally me and Patty come over like_

_**Stan Culture:** every three days at a minimum_

_**E-boy:** :^/_

_**Stan Culture:** die._

  
  


** _(( Dumb Bastard Gang Squad Thing_ **

  
  


_**Stan Culture:** R I C H A R D WHERE IS MY MOTHERFUCKING ART PROJECT THAT I KNOW I HAD IN MY BACKPACK WHEN I CAME OVER_

_**E-boy:** sweats_

_**E-boy:** about ,_

_**E-boy:** that,_

_**Stan Culture:** dead_

_**Stan Culture: **you're fucking dead to me_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** its three am p l e a se_

_**E-boy:** listen_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** richie just give it back pl_

_**Stan Culture:** you're fucking DEAD TO ME, YOU HEAR ME?_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** oh motherfucker_

_**E-boy:** oh fuck OFF stanley_

_**Stan Culture:** DON'T you swear at me, you little shit!_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** I just change my user to "fucking tired of these bitches"_

_**Stan Culture:** I AM YOUR MOTHER! YOU UNDERSTAND? ALL I DO IS WORRY AND SLAVE AND DEFEND YOU, AND ALL I GET BACK IS THAT FUCKING FACE ON YOUR FACE!_

_**E-boy:** stan culture more like stan cult haha get it because of the movie_

_**Stan Culture:** die. that movie is a fucking masterpiece._

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** I'm the fucking film kid I should be the one talking about it smh_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** BUT I WONT_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** BECAUSE ITS THREE AM_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** AND RICHIE IS CACKLING AT THIS SHIT WHICH ISNT EVEN FUNNY IN THE NEXT ROOM_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** TAKE THIS 2 PMS OR DIE BY MY GODDAMN BLADE AND YES THIS TIME THE THREAT GOES OUT 2 YOU AS WELL RICHARD ELIZABETH TOZIER_

_**Stan Culture:** jesus fuck_

_**E-boy:** staniel you are Jewish_

_**E-boy:** but rt ! gn spaghetti, gn kokichi kinnie_

** _Stan Culture: _ ** _tomorrow, Tozier, I will fucking gut you_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order** just Muted: two people! Automatic mutes will end in; Eight hours and 59 minutes._

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** fucking finally_

_**Tired And Gay Yes In That Order:** some good fucking peace and quiet_


	2. "bill denbrough, known homophobe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hh hey wow I completely forgot I posted this! whoops. I only got reminded because apparently some of yall actually enjoyed this enough to leave kudos??? absolutely bonkers this is just me screaming at the void why are yall enjoying this
> 
> anyway. episode 2: electric boogaloo. n joy. basically the newest half is just an inside joke! bill denbrough came into my house, beat me up, and called me a dyke stop stanning him immediately or I will arrest you for lesbophobic crimes on main

** _((Dumb Bastard Gang Squad Thing_ **

  
  


** _[Tired And Gay Yes In That Order] _ ** _ changed their name to _ ** _[Film Nerd]_ **

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ huh _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ it fits!!!!!! also hi stan! :D _

** _E-boy: _ ** _ oh shit pads?????????? _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ yeah ! _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ oh! hey babe!!!<3<3<3 quick question though _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ yeah? _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ why are you on Eddie's phone??? _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ oh!!! me and him happened to be in the same area for lunch! yknow that really cheap but good place next to the panera bread on 18th??? yeah we're there! _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ eddie went to order his own stuff and left his phone here so I decided to change his user because… uh… _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ valid answer but do u wanna be added frfr _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ no! I'm alright! :) _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ fucking _

** _Stan Culture: _ ** _ r e j e c t e d _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ shut the fuck UP kinnie _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ I can legally gut you now that we got unmuted do NOT fuckibg try me Tozier _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ oh I'll try you mf _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ die ! literally drop dead _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ go missing mf!!!!! beep mf beep!!!!!!!! _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ what the FUCK does beep beep mean u troglodyte _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ it means shut the hell up before I find you and commit murder _

** _E-boy: _ ** _ hate crime _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ HOW _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ I'm gay and that sounds hateful _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ oh my GOD _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ I was gone for three minutes and I have eighty fuckin messages from you bitches _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ shut UP let me eat my 5$ salad in peace _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ eddie you payed 5$ for a _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ vaperwave bass boosted aesthetic: s a l e d ? _

** _Film Nerd: _ ** _ w _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ what the fuck is a vaporwave bass boosted aesthetic _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ yknow!!! _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ richie I Do Not _

** _Stan Culture: _ ** _ its like those uhhh _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ w a t e r memes _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ is this what I sound like when I'm picking apart a movie _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ I'm getting vivid flashbacks to when you tried to explain that fucking uhhhhh _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ incest twin anime to me _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ THEY ARENT DATING _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ ok ! just a lot of sexual tension then ! _

** _Film Nerd: _ ** _ the gays: we want rep _

** _Film Nerd: _ ** _ film makers: make our relationships unhealthy and bad _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ the gays: no wait _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ THEY ARENT DATING IYS JUST KINDA WEIRD AND THAT DUDE DOESNT HAVE A DADDY KINK!!!!! _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ "and I'll finally be her daddy!" _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ THAT ISNT THE RIGHT LINES AND WAS ONE TIME _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ I Dont Believe That For A Goddamn Second Richard _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ can we go back to the fact that richie spelled vaporwave and salad wrong _

** _E-boy: _ ** _ I'm illiterate staniel we know this _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ you _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ you write _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ like _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ as a hobby _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ and u sing! we arent all good at everything babey _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ okay. ow. _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ okay hi I'm about to have a fucking STROKE I just fucking read the script for the short film I'm fucking. Filming and holy shit _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ it's a fucking. zombie thing right and _

** _Film Nerd: _ ** _ "I'm not dying here. I dont wanna get vored by some clown bitch with face paint" _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ richie energy _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ me energy _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ Oh Hehe… Drift…… _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ die _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ fair _

** _Film Nerd: _ ** _ god this shit is gonna be so tiring 2 film not 2 mention I gotta deal with a whole ass clown but whatever this shit is so fucking FUNNY god cannot wait to film a cannibal clown get fuckin murked _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ dats my dream. killin a murder clown _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ , _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ what _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ idk it seemed like something funny at the time _

  
  
  


** _((Dumb Bastard Gang Squad Thing _ **

  
  


** _E-boy:_ ** _ stan stop ruining my tiktoks challenge _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ richie get an actual job and stop using tiktok challenge _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ staniel stop acting like you dont have one 2 I've seen it bitch _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ I made it and used it ONCE purely to block you _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ Excessive. _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ but valid _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ perhaps. _

** _E-boy: _ ** _ n e way u know gr*ta from uh fuckin _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ whatever the fuck that class is _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ yes, why did you censor Greta, and h _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ how do you _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ how do you forget a name to a CLASS YOU GO TO _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ imma be real wit chu chief I'm just sleeping during that bitch and uhhh idk it Felt Right _

** _Stan Culture: _ ** _ I _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ okay. _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ what about her _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ she is SO FUCKING CRUSTY ON HER TIKTOK I _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ bitch rlly posted "we only stan the real ones" and posted a pic of me??? bitch I've never met you????????? I only know your name because You Are That Bitch???????? _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ oh no _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ the pains of being famous _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ u said it not me babey! _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ hey v sauce, stanley here, what if I, killed you? _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ ey yo fam as long as u do it in 27 years lmao _

  
  


** _((Dumb Bastard Gang Squad Thing _ **

  
  


** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ "hey eddie what's 9 + 10" _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ me, a gay, who has never been able to do math: u h _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ Eddie, , , , , , ,,,,,, , ,, , , , , _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ h _

  
  


** _((Dumb Bastard Gang Squad Thing _ **

  
  


** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ please let it be my turn on the braincell todayhhhshhshshhhhnsnhhbsnsnnsnn _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ bitch you are SICK shut up and eat your soup _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ richie _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ babe _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ I love you and I'd literally die for you, _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ but you couldn't fucking force me to eat your cooking. ever. _

** _Film Nerd: _ ** _ I literally dont know how to explain this to you _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ if I was in the zombie apocalypse and I had to eat your food to survive _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ I'd starve _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ I'd rather be torn apart piece by piece then to ever eat what you call "food" again _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ you've burned water before, richie _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ I dont know how _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ but you literally. Burnt water. _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ I didnt think that was actually fucking possible _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ YOU ALSO SET A BOWL OF CEREAL ON FIRE AND I STILL HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE HOW _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ QUITE FRANKLY IM TERRIFIED OF WHENEVER YOU WALK INTO THE KITCHEN THATLL BE THE DAY I DIE _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ JESUS _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ IMK FUCKONHAHAKQOQJQKQJ CRYRHIING EDDIE _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ YOU'RE RIGHT BUT YOU DIDNT GAVW TO SAYY IT FUCKDKS _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ STAN YOUVE SAID THAT YOU LOVED MY COOKING _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ well I'm afraid,,, , , , _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ that I, _

** _Stan Culture: _ ** _ well _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ I'm afraid that I may have faked it _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ its 2019 if you're emo in my fucking house I'll kill you Stanley _

** _E-boy: _ ** _ I'm offended but ur still valid bc u used panic _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ gay _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ Eddie we are two gay males in a homosexual relationship _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ still kinda gay bro _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ my therapist: eddie using dude and bro unironically isnt real, it cant hurt you _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ Eddie using dude and bro unironically: _

** _E-boy: _ ** _ rt _

** _Film Nerd: _ ** _ I might be sick but I'll end all of you right here RIGHT fucking now _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ ok sick boi _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ perish by my blade _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ lmao _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ w _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ wait where the fuck did he go _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ did you really lose your sick 5'6 boyfriend _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ WAIY EDDIE NJAJSIANAKAJQJWJZKAMAMM _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ ding dong the witch is dead _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ oh finally _

** _Film Nerd: _ ** _ bold of you to assume I'm not coming for you next _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ , _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ I feel threatened in this gc 2nite _

  
  
  


** _((Dumb Bastard Gang Squad Thing_ **

  
  


** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ who let eddie own heelys this is so fucking scary _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ HE FOUND THEM AGAIN??????????????????? _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ HE OWNED THEM BEFORE?!??!(!,$(×,÷(×,÷(×?@ _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ YEAH HES OWNED THEM SINCE ME AND HIM WERE DORMMATES AND I IMMEDIATELY HID THEM HES god why am I scared of my 5'6 boyfriend I'm. I'm literally 6'1. _

** _Stan Culture: _ ** _ he literally has stabbed you before _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ hm _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ THATS why I'm scared of my 5'6 boyfriend _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ oh my god I'm gonna gut you like a fish. I swear to god. I'm gonna end u _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ stan! _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ da man! _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ get new insults coward _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ :| emoji _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ furry emoji _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ HUH? _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ h _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ RICHIE. HUH? _

  
  


** _((Dumb Bastard Gang Squad Thing _ **

  
  


** _E-boy:_ ** _ local homophobe bill denbrough comes into my starbucks and called me queer. I cant believe this. _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ hate crime _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ god *vomit emoji* bill denbrough _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ PLEASE just use the actual fucking emoji _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ . _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ no _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ anyway did he come in and order that stupidly big drink again _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ YES _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ FUCK I'm so tired of dis bitch hes homophobic someone kill him _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ not just anyone actually I wanna get a clown to stab him _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ can we go ONE DAY without talking about cl*wns _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ no _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ no I have a clown kink _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ if I were a clown outfit while we had sex you would cry. you would cry, tozier. dont start that shit with me bitch I WILL call your bluff. _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ please dont talk about s*x in this holy chat I am a virgin _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ ok breeder _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ I'll kill you _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ YESS daddy _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ . _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ nvm I'm leavin _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ rt its lunch time and this is. Bad. _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ cowards. _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ hngbibubj subway time! the lunch swap will commence _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ are u bitches fr leaving me on read _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ I CAN SEE THAT YALL READ THIS _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ small twinks give me NO respect I hate you _

  
  


** _((Dumb Bastard Gang Squad Thing_ **

  
  


** _E-boy:_ ** _ it's been 2 long it's time _

** _Film Nerd: _ ** _ what _

** _Stan Culture:_ ** _ richie I like this name no _

** _Film Nerd:_ ** _ oh dear god richard NO _

** _[E-boy]_ ** _ changed _ ** _[Film Nerd]_**_s name to _ ** _[Spaghetti]_ **

** _Spaghetti:_ ** _ creative. _

** _E-boy:_ ** _ shut up this isnt for you _

** _Spaghetti:_ ** _ bruh sound effect _

** _[E-boy]_ ** _ changed _ ** _[Stan Culture]_**_s name to _ ** _[Breeder]_ **

** _[E-boy]_ ** _ changed their name to [_**_Famous]_ **

** _Famous:_ ** _ hehe _

** _Breeder:_ ** _ this is LITERALLY terrible what is wrong with you. who gives you validation bitch they are WRONG _

** _Famous:_ ** _ hbubibi hatecrrrime _

** _Breeder:_ ** _ bitch I will SHOW YOU A HATE CRIME _

** _Spaghetti:_ ** _ bruh sound effect _

** _Spaghetti:_ ** _ who gave him admin rights _

** _Famous:_ ** _ ME BITCH _

** _Spaghetti:_ ** _ that's why this is cursed _

** _Famous:_ ** _ g _

** _Spaghetti:_ ** _ richard I swear to GOD if you copy and paste that one fucking furry copypasta I'm GOING to break up with you. no goofs no gaffs we will be OVER _

** _Spaghetti:_ ** _ no breaks no possible rekindling the relationship five years down the line _

** _Spaghetti:_ ** _ NADDA. TOZIER. NADDA. _

** _Spaghetti:_ ** _ if you send it I'm gonna drop out! I'm Going to drop out and it will be your fault! If I end up homeless Tozier I swear to god I will go to the mf dark side and kill you _

** _Breeder:_ ** _ what's the dark side here _

** _Spaghetti:_ ** _ feral clown anyway _

** _Spaghetti:_ ** _ RICHIE STOP FUCKING TYPING _

** _Famous:_ ** _ Not funny I didn't laugh. Your joke is so bad I would have preferred the joke went over my head and you gave up re-telling me the joke. To be honest this is a horrid attempt at trying to get a laugh out of me. Not a chuckle, not a hehe, not even a subtle burst of air out of my esophagus. Science says before you laugh your brain preps your face muscles but I didn't even feel the slightest twitch. 0/10 this joke is so bad I cannot believe anyone legally allowed you to be creative at all. The amount of brain power you must have put into that joke has the potential to power every house on Earth. Get a personality and learn how to make jokes, read a book. I'm not saying this to be funny I genuinely mean it on how this is just bottom barrel embarrassment at comedy. You've single handedly killed humor and every comedic act on the planet. I'm so disappointed that society has failed as a whole in being able to teach you how to be funny. Honestly if I put in all my power and time to try and make your joke funny it would require Einstein himself to build a device to strap me into so I can be connected to the energy of a billion stars to do it, and even then all that joke would get from people is a subtle scuff. You're lucky I still have the slightest of empathy for you after telling that joke otherwise I would have committed every war crime in the book just to prevent you from attempting any humor ever again. We should put that joke in text books so future generations can be wary of becoming such an absolute comedic failure. Im disappointed, hurt, and outright offended that my _ _ precious time has been wasted in my brain understanding that joke. In the time that took I was planning on helping kids who have been orphaned, but because of that you've waisted my time explaining the obscene integrity of your terrible attempt at comedy. Now those kids are suffering without meals and there's nobody to blame but you. I hope you're happy with what you have done and I truly hope you can move on and learn from this piss poor attempt _

** _Famous:_ ** _ it's not the furry one you cant break up with me _

** _Spaghetti:_ ** _ lord give me patience _

** _Breeder:_ ** _ isn't it strength _

** _Spaghetti:_ ** _ staniel if I had STRENGTH I'd beat the SHIT out of richie. _

** _Famous:_ ** _ valid anyway I just saw a cute dog yall twinks want pics _

** _Breeder:_ ** _ of COURSE you fucking troglodyte _

  
  


** _((Dumb Bastard Gang Squad Thing_ **

  
  


** _Famous:_ ** _ itz missing them boys hours _

** _Spaghetti:_ ** _ . _

** _Breeder:_ ** _ :/ _

** _Famous:_ ** _ goddamnit you two never let me have my jokes ANYWAY I miss season 1 - 3 supernatural anyone wanna binge it wit me _

** _Breeder:_ ** _ no you superwholock tumblr account looking ass I'd rather die next _

** _Famous: _ ** _ . _

** _Famous:_ ** _ . _

** _Famous:_ ** _ okay. how dare you. _

** _Spaghetti:_ ** _ yeah stan _

** _Famous:_ ** _ eddie. my love. my knight in shining armour _

** _Spaghetti:_ ** _ he had a voltron tumblr _

** _Famous:_ ** _ FUCK YOU EDWARD _

** _Famous:_ ** _ HOW DARE YOU x2 _

** _Breeder:_ ** _ dont forget the homestuck sideblog _

** _Famous:_ ** _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _

** _Spaghetti:_ ** _ wasnt homestuck 2 announced _

** _Spaghetti:_ ** _ I'm so happy for you gamzee kinnie! _

** _Famous:_ ** _ YOU TWO NEVER READ IT HOW DO YOU KNOW ENOUGH CHARACTERS TO BULLY ME _

** _Spaghetti:_ ** _ you forced me to read it with you whenever I was there _

** _Breeder:_ ** _ I just like making fun of you _

** _Famous:_ ** _ I feel DEATH in this chilis tonight FUCK _

** _Breeder: _ ** _ oh nice pattys spell worked then :) _

** _Famous:_ ** _ huh _

** _Famous:_ ** _ stan what _

** _Famous:_ ** _ STANIEL _

** _Famous:_ ** _ STOP LEAVING ME ON READ YOU FUCK _

** _Famous:_ ** _ STTA N _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give u this. now I will leave for a month once again. good day bastards

**Author's Note:**

> are they OOC? yeah probably but whateva ! its 2am and I'm gonna be impulsive and post this without checking shit babey let's go
> 
> uhhh leave a comment or kudos or whatever if yall enjoyed ig! talk with me about how the new movie absolutely destroyed you bc mood
> 
> also uhhh imagine whatever u want for their uhhhh fuckin ,,, majors because I dont think I'll ever explicitly say it BUTTTTTTT in my head its;;
> 
> Eddie: 21, Film major
> 
> Richie, 21, Theater / Business major (I go back n forth of them bitches a lot)
> 
> Stan, freshly 22, Art major
> 
> but go wild babey also uhhh patty will eventually join and say some shit herself. probably.
> 
> also also also uhh I have no constant update schedule so whenever I update I'll fuckin uh,, , , , ,update I guess! it be like that sometimes


End file.
